


Pure Unadulterated Friendship

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: She doesn't quite know how it happened, What fricken alternate universe she jumped into, but Jess had gotten herself in to quite the predicament.
Relationships: Jessica Day & Cece Parekh, Jessica Day (New Girl)/Cece Parekh, Jessica Day/Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl)
Kudos: 5





	Pure Unadulterated Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> (Probably) My last new girl fanfic cuz  
> I've finished my binge watch rewatch

She doesn't quite know how it happened, What fricken alternate universe she jumped into, but Jess had gotten herself in to quite the predicament.  
Laying there, drunk, naked... Her best friend on top of her, kissing her neck, and Schmidt sitting in the corner, smiling like an imbecile...  
"You sure you're okay Jess?" Cece whispers, Jess snaps out of her daze, she shakes her head yes.  
Before another chance to think about it Cece kisses Jess deeply. For a second Jess doesn't move, finally she lets go and kisses back, running her hands through Cece's hair. Cece starts kissing up and down Jess' neck again, and the moment she nibbles her ear Jess uncontrollably let's out a little moan. A groan of pleasure comes from the corner. "Mmm yea baby? You like that?!" Cece says with authority. Jess is unsure if she's asking her or Schmidt, but they both end up responding, moaning out a subdued "yeaa"  
Cece teases Jess' ear until she's squirming underneath her. She then trails her tongue down, flicking it at Jess' nipple, a surprised little "oh" escapes her lips. She moves to the other breast, with a little love bite that Jess is sure will leave a mark in the morning... Cece works her way back up to her ear and whispers "I'm gonna go down on you now, okay?" Jess makes a sound that can only be described as a squeak, Cece takes that as a yes, moving down, lips stoping right under her bellybutton. Schmidt shuffles in his seat looking for a better angle.  
Cece moves a little lower, Jess flinches at her first touch but quickly relaxes in to it. Cece's tongue dances around her friends clit, Jess is aching for attention, it makes her moan out in anticipation and frustration. Jess' hips thrust upward, Cece makes full contact, her tongue pressing hard, moving up and down, finally she slips her tongue inside, Jess' body rives with pleasure, she reaches out for something, anything, she hits something warm. Jess' eyes immediately pop open wide to see Schmidt now sitting there next to her, about to panic she's quickly taken aback by Cece switching from her tongue inside her, to a few fingers, working them around until finally hitting her gspot, any notion of panic is gone as she yells out in pleasure, grabbing Schmidts hand and not letting go. Quickly Cece sucks hard on her clit, Jess' whole body quivers, noises that the couple have only heard through the walls are coming out and loud! When Jess finally regains her composure she smiles and says "can someone tell me why we haven't done that before?!" Schmidt chuckles reminding Jess that he IS still there, her face flushes and she pulls the covers over her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head but of it being Nick, Reagan and Jess, but TBH I just don't like Reagan, probably cuz I highly dislike Megan Fox (and I totally love Nick Miller, and their dynamic bothered tf outta me)  
> Hopefully this change was for the better


End file.
